The Girl From District 8
by Truthstar007
Summary: Taking place during the events in Catching Fire, we follow Natalia Realms. The winner of the seventy-third Hunger Games from District 8. Disclaimer-I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

"_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors" _

So he went through with the plan. Can't really say I'm surprised, Plutarch has a way of using his natural instincts. As I'm alone I don't react the way everyone would expect a victor to act in these circumstances. Instead I smile.

"Oh Snow you poor sod", I say aloud laughing, "You have no idea what your getting yourself into!"

Plutarch doesn't know I've been aware of the Quarter Quell rules for months now. He doesn't know how easy his alliance with District 13 is to find out. He also doesn't understand the position this puts me in. I never find out things that don't concern me, when you know too much the Capitol take everything. But when I heard of these new Hunger Games, I knew I had to be as prepared as possible.

Because I'm going to get reaped.

Though Katniss Everdeen from twelve took away some of the attention it doesn't matter. The Capitol, no, President Snow wont forget what I did. The only thing they haven't taken from me now is my life.

I'm not losing the only piece of me left easily.

My name is Natalia Relms. I'm from District 8. I won the seventy-third Hunger Games when I was twelve. I'm now fourteen. And I'm going to help start an uprising.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's weird how easy it is to act sad.

When my name gets called at the reaping I immediately burst into tears. People avoid eye contact, even Seta, the presenter. A few disapproving murmurs fill the Town Square as I walk up to the platform and stand there with my head down and think of the most depressing thing I can drill into my head to make my performance extra affective.

Of cause I knew it would be me, that doesn't surprise me. It's the way everyone glares at me with sorrowful looks. Though it's true I'm the youngest person who could be picked, still old enough to be in the normal Hunger Games, I can't understand why they pity me. I never thought my District even acknowledged me after the Victory Tour. I guess their more attached to me then I thought.

The rest of the day rushes past me. On the train to the Capitol I gorge myself with the impressive desserts neatly laid out for me before taking a nap. I don't talk to my mentor and fellow tribute because honestly, I don't see the point. Their not part of the plan to overthrow the Capitol so most likely, they'll be dead by the end of the month.

When we arrive in the Capitol we're escorted to our stylists. Other than my nails they seem satisfied on how I've taken care of myself. I don't talk to them much, it's not like last time I was here. I'm not trying to get people to like me. My stylist enters after I've been "perfected", great, I wonder what ridiculous costume I'll be wearing this time for the Opening Ceremony?

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I study myself in a mirror. My stylist has put me in a strapless dress reaching just above my knees. As I'm from the textile District the dress has been made from all kinds of fabric. The leather, velvet, cotton and materials I can't even pronounce feel comfortable and even look decent.

Reetis, my stylist walks up to me, "Oh you look gorgeous Natalia!" He has that annoying Capitol accent.

I simply smile and say, "Thank you, this dress is even better than the one I wore last time!" And I mean it. My costume for the seventy-third Hunger Games was a pink ballet tutu with my hair tangled and entwined with thread. I was forced to attempt to do a pirouette on the chariot while it was moving. The result was me toppling over the boy from my District and both of us becoming the laughing stock of the Capitol.

They didn't laugh when I had to kill him.

I snap back to reality when I realise Reetis is hugging me, "Oh Natalia that means the world to me! How a bout a twirl?"

A new Capitol fad. Since Katniss won last year the whole country seems to be trying to copy her in everything. Pathetic. Now you can see nothing but mockingjays, twirling and weird fire inspired clothing. I almost laugh when he says it.

But I twirl, nearly tripping due to the 6 inch heels Reetis has put me in to make me taller. I don't blame him for practically forcing them on me, I haven't grown much in the last 2 years and I know it will cause me a major disadvantage in the arena.

My stylist admires me while I process my thoughts. Though I know about the plan to get people out the arena, until they know I'm aware of it I'll just be another victim. I can't let that happen.

We take the elevator down and I'm greeted by Woof, the male victor from my District.

"Don't you look all grown up tonight, we might actually make an impression on the Capitol scum."

Because Reetis is there I try my best to act shocked but it's clear I'm smiling, "Maybe we will"

Then the door slides open and I see Katniss Everdeen and I know were screwed.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Power.

That's all I can think as I stare at Katniss and Peeta. Though my dress is beautiful it doesn't even come close to two 2 star-crossed lovers' costumes. The dark metal crowns and black jumpsuits look simple but I know their stylist, like last year, has done some trick with fire that will look amazing.

Before I can even think about what their outfits could possibly do a pair of sea green eyes jump in front of me and I step back, tripping over my heels and toppling over. I make such a loud noise as I fall to the floor nearly all the tributes look round and gawk at me as I try desperately to stand up. A tanned arm stretches out to help me up.

It's Finnek Odair.

"Oh sorry Nat, did I scare you?" He's smiling and so casual I almost forget we've never officially met.

Though it's true I attended the last Hunger Games and even met a few victors due to my age no one really socialized with me. I've only seen Finnek with numerous Capitol girls surrounding him.

"No, just these heels", I say smiling. I look at his outfit, "Why are you dressed up like a porn star?"

Finnek, who is in nothing but some golden fishing nets to cover his groin smiles, "Well, my stylist thinks the more skin the better. What do you think?"

"Hmmm, very nice, you'll have even more girls longing for you", It's a good-natured comment but I see a flash in his eyes, I can't quite pin down the emotion.

But a second later he's back to normal, "Only if they pay."

"With what Finnek Odair?", I ask a little too innocently.

He looks at me, almost confused. I know I've said too much. Even harmless comments can go a long way sometimes and I've crossed the line.

"Well it's almost starting, better get back to Mags", He says quietly before walking away.

He doesn't get three metres before I decide to cross the line further, "Hey Finnek", I call out to him.

He turns around

"They pay me with secrets too."

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Immediately I bite my tounge. I hate the way I always blurt everything out before I think, he'll be suspicious for sure.

Finnek looks at me curiously, "I'll have to keep an eye on you. You seem to like knowing things."

I sigh, "It's the only thing I'm good at."

He nods with a knowing look and walks back to his chariot. He must have seen my games. How else would he understand?

Only now I take in how physically stunning he is. Due to our age difference I'd never be attracted to him but I can acknowledge his beauty. The sex symbol of the Capitol has quite a few secrets for someone who seems so easy-going. Could he be part of the resistance?

I approach my chariot and as I'm stepping up to the platform I notice Katniss from twelve looking at me. I look back and smile and we quickly lose eye contact. I wonder if she feels sorry for me. I was the first twelve year old to win the games and now, two years later I'm being flung back in to what I can assure you is the most traumatizing thing in this world.

Unless you count what happened to my family as not part of the games.

I push the thought out of my mind because I feel my throat starting to burn, "Woof, get your arse over here it's nearly time!"

The few remaining minutes left before we go I fiddle with my hair whilst District 1 begins to file out. Reetis has left it down, saying the elbow length wavy brownness of it compliments my hazel eyes. I have Katniss to thank for the few braids put here and there entwined with fiery red extensions. My make-up isn't too over the top. Royal blue eye shadow topped with some glossy baby pink lipstick. All in all I'm happy with the costumes and put a mental note in my head to thank Reetis for the nice job he's done. It may not be as memorable as some of the outfits here but also not as laughable as some. At least I have youth on my side, some of the tributes seem like rotting corpses rather than actual humans.

Reetis comes up to me just before we go out, "Remember to smile, but don't wave! Act dazzled as though you can't believe your here a second time."

That shouldn't be too hard, "Okay", Our chariot starts to move, "Oh Reetis, thank you for this outfit it's amazing!"

I swear he's crying of joy when me and Woof enter the Opening Ceremony. I roll my eyes before remembering I'll be on screen in a few seconds. As we enter the stage I put on my most excited expression I can come up with.

The audience roar as we appear on the screens. To make my performance better I grab Woofs shoulder and start jumping up and down at the sight of the crowd. They applaud in response and I'm in the spotlight for about 30 seconds.

Then twelve enter with their costumes glowing.

I'm so shocked I turn Woof around to point at them. Woof has been going along with my little act so far but I can tell he's getting a bit pissed off. I quietly apologize before staring at Katniss with an expression of awe. I give her a wave to further develop my giddy schoolgirl act me and my mentor have been working on. She nods back with a hint of a smile before Woof whisks me around and gives me a stern look.

"Well look who it is."

I follow his gaze.

President Snow.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The sight of him is nauseating but I keep my smile. If anything to show I'm not afraid, to show I am strong.

I follow his gaze until our eyes meet. As I lift up my hand to wave, my fingers outstretch and for a second I hold a look of disgust. My hand signifies five.

One for each person I loved that he killed.

By the raise of his eyebrows I know he understands and I immediately put on my ecstatic face and wave vigorously. The rest of the Ceremony is same as before, propaganda about the rebels and how the Hunger Games is the best thing in the world. What a load of crap. After were out of the cameras I lose my smile and replace it with relief.

Woof comes up behind me, "You did well."

"Thanks, you weren't too shabby either." It's true he wasn't. Woof is now 42 years old but still managed to at least look presentable out there. I'm glad.

"But," His face turns from smiling to anger and he grabs my shoulders, "What was that with President Snow?"

"I just wanted him to know what he did."

"They'll only punish you in the arena Natalia. Stop", And with that he walks off to talk to Chaff and Haymitch.

He's right. I know that but I don't care. At least I did something. I talk to a few other tributes before going back to my room.

I haven't gotten any closer to finding out who is part of the resistance. There's no way of me getting a private chat with Plutarch. How am I going to make myself known? I'm just a kid. Their not going to notice me, they wouldn't even consider it.

Looking at the helplessness of my situation is heart breaking. So I simply collapse on my bed and stay there until I fall asleep.

Dreaming is even worse than thinking. I'm following my brother Adrian up a flight of stairs, and no matter how fast I chase him he always seems just out of reach. We reach a door and I catch up and grab him before turning him round, his face is wide-eyed and shocked. I hear a scream and as I burst through the door I see my sisters Lavender and Saffron in President Snow's arms as he pushes them into a cage. My mother and father lying dead on the floor, their throats slit. I try to scream but no sound comes out. Adrian runs to Snow and clutches his legs, digging his nails deep into Snow's skin. Snow yells and pulls a gun out of his left pocket. He shoots three times. The carnage is ruthless.

President Snow looks at me, "This is what the Capitol can do when you don't play by the rules Miss Relams." His voice is sarcastic and mocking, "Shame really, the girls would have made fine Avox's." Then he's gone. Leaving me in the attic to clean up the mess.

More of a flashback than a dream really.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up screaming. Trying to block it out of my mind is no use. The sheer realism of the dream causes me to vomit until there's nothing left in my stomach. I'm soaked with sweat, wailing like some four year old.

_Saffron was four_, I think before shaking uncontrollably as a shiver goes up my spine. No, I will not do this to myself. But as I think this another wave of nausea hits me and I start shaking again. My screams are so loud an Avox enters with some pills to try and calm me down.

_He wanted to make them Avox's._

I run towards the Avox and hit him hard. Too hard. I hear the revolting sound of a bone snapping. I don't look at the damage, I don't dare. People would think I'm mad, drenched in sick and sweat running hopelessly up and down the corridor screaming awful things about the Capitol. I know I'm strong but this is too much. I'm not going to survive through these Hunger Games, not this time. I can't think of a way out and that's what's making me hysterical. I don't want to die in the hands of the Capitol.

The pills.

I run back into my room and grab the small pot next to the bleeding Avox. Flinging it open I pour about fifteen pills in my mouth and I'm about to swallow when a figure comes up behind me.

The world goes black.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in my bed when my eyes finally let me open them. Woof is standing at the edge of the room.

"What are you doing to yourself Natalia?", He sighs. When he doesn't get an answer he continues speaking, "Your lucky I knocked you out when I did. Any later and you'd be in more shit with the Capitol than before. You can't let yourself die for them, do you understand? It's not a way out or an escape. It's an end."

I nod. Bastard. Why is he always right?

Then I remember, "Woof, what if their listening right now?"

He holds up some red and black wires, "They're not", He says simply.

"Where's the Avox?"

"I bandaged him up. Told him to say he tripped, well...not say I guess. He helped me clean up your mess."

I look at him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because your the only one out of us who has a reason for living."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't have made such an act at the Opening Ceremony."

"I thought I stood a chance", I look down, "I'm not going to get past the first 10 minutes of this."

"No, _I_ wont get past the first 10 minutes. You'll be fine."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of your will to survive. Even if there's nothing left for you", He looks at my shocked expression, "Don't act so surprised that your easy to read. We've all seen your Games. We all know."

"So how do I survive Woof?"

"You become friends with people with the same will to survive."

I know what I need to do.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I discovered Plutarch's plan on the way back from the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, I was bored on the train so I went for a walk round. I was seeing what was in the storage boxes at the back of the carriage when I found another door leading to a back room.

_I shouldn't be here, I need to get out,_ was all I could think at the time.

At the time my curiosity was my weapon and I quickly skimmed the room. It was about four metres wide and two heads taller than me and completely cluttered with broken furniture. I had time to stare and analyse for about ten seconds before hearing footsteps. I had to fling myself over an old armchair to stay out of sight.

Plutarch entered. Of cause I didn't know who he was back then, but I knew what he looked like. That was more than enough. I saw him through a small hole in the armchair take out some sort of communication device and fiddle with it a little before a voice spoke.

"Plutarch?" The voice belonged to a middle-aged female.

"I'm here Coin, reporting to District 13 from a Capitol train", He said it so formally.

"Couldn't you have chosen somewhere a bit more discreet?"

"You'd be surprised how little security they have here."

"Your in a fast moving vehicle. There's no need for it, if you break the rules they'll just find you. Do you have any good news for me?"

"Nothing you don't already know. The Capitol is taking the girl on fire's actions as an act of rebellion, which plays to our advantage."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We have our Mockingjay."

"And the Gamemaker?"

"Dead."

Her voice was slow and curious when she asked, "What about the plans for the arena?"

"Yeah it's all taken care of, next year tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. The President said it himself. The design is clock inspired."

"Okay Plutarch that's enough information for now."

The conversation didn't last long after that. When he left it took about 20 minutes to try and piece everything together. It doesn't help when you can hardly breathe and are paralysed to the spot. It was after this I started preparing for the inevitable. It was because of this I'm physically ready for the challenge.

Little did I know my mental state would be permanently thrown off balance when I arrived back home to chase after Adrian up the stairs. The only thing that kept me going after that was the drugs and will to survive so that someone would remember them.

Yes I know what I need to do. Although she might not be aware of it Katniss is the most important thing to District 13. If she wants me alive, they'll keep me alive.

I have to become friends with her.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It's the first day of training. Me and Woof come down twenty-five minutes late but it doesn't make much of a difference. Less than half of the victors are there. I cant blame them, I wouldn't want to come down if I didn't have a plan. All the victors that have bothered to appear are already at the stations training. I see Katniss over at the survival skills area talking to the victors from 3.

They don't really notice me as I go over and learn how to start a fire without matches.

"So do all force fields have a spot like that?", Katniss asks. This gets my attention. What force field?

"Chink", says the woman from 3.

"In the armour as it were. Ideally it'd be invisible, wouldn't it?", The man from 3. This is confusing, piecing it together will be tough.

I'm about to join their conversation when lunch is announced. I think about sitting next to Woof but he's in a deep conversation with Chaff. I see people joining all the tables together and in the end I'm sitting with Peeta from 12 and Cashmere from 1. Katniss isn't too far away but there's no chance of having a proper conversation with her.

Finnek, who is opposite to me flashes a smile, "You know, before you, I was the youngest person to win the Games who's still alive now."

"Aww poor you, guess you'll just have to kill me in the arena so you can reclaim you title."

"Unless you kill me first."

"I really doubt there's any chance of that."

"Don't underestimate yourself Nat, maybe we'll be allies and someone else will have to kill both of us."

"Maybe we will", There's a weird gleam in his eye that tells me he's not joking. I end the conversation by turning to Peeta.

"What about you? You need an ally?"

Peeta smiles, "I do but Katniss will kill me if I choose one without her."

I laugh, "Well then, I guess I'm screwed."

"Hmmmm well she always did like small people."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ small", Around us, people laugh.

After lunch me and Woof go to the edible insects station. It's easy for me, knowing what not to eat. Of cause that was how I won my games, knowing things like that. It's not so easy for Woof, I try to help him but I think I'm shattering his pride. Being helped by a fourteen year old isn't exactly the best thing in the world. I give up when he insists a red beetle that is perfectly fine to eat is poisonous. Sighing I begin to walk to another station.

Then Katniss Everdeen comes up to our station and smiles.

"Think you could teach me some of that?"

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm in a slight state of shock. Up till now Katniss seemed untouchable, but now she's presented me with the perfect opportunity to socialize with her.

"Sure, just promise you wont be like Woof and sulk when you get it wrong"

Woof turns around, "Hey! I wasn't sulking", He sounds like such a baby. Me and Katniss laugh.

"Okay I promise", She smiles, "But what do you want in return?"

"An ally would be nice. Woof here isn't exactly the best company."

Woof puts his hands on my shoulders and smirks, "Now if you keep that tone up maybe I wont want to be you ally."

"With the way your going you probably wont make it a day without eating something that'll kill you."

He shakes his head and sighs, "Well that's true I guess. Alright you win", He walks away to another station leaving me and Katniss alone.

I show her how to identify insects that are poisonous as well as what tastes nice. She listens so intently it's almost scary. After a while I try to talk in code with her, "So I hear District 4 are having the shittiest weather."

This gets her attention. I think she knows about the uprisings in 4. Curiously she answers, "Yes I heard about that, apparently your District isn't much better."

So she knows about the uprisings in 8 too. I try not to show any emotion but Katniss is better than me at it. A thought crosses my mind, "Yeah worse than 4. How's 12 doing?"

I see a flash of anger in her eyes, "Were fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

So no sign of rebellion in 12, that's a shame. I suppose their small population doesn't help, "Oh well lucky you", I say it as sarcastic as possible, "Okay I've taught you everything I can think of. Want to go to the edible plant station?"

"No sorry, I have to find Peeta", She looks down, "But now I'm in debt with you. What do you want?"

"A friend", And with that I'm gone. Well at least I managed to talk to her. At least I managed to get some information. But it's still not enough, I'm hoping my age will have an effect on her and maybe my Games too. My trail of thought is interrupted by Finnek Odair.

"Hey Nat!" He smiles and puts an arm around me to start leading me towards the weapon station, "I have a deal you might be interested in."

His mischievous smile makes me curious, "Well whatever could you want from little me?"

His expression turns neutral, "I've already told you don't underestimate yourself", Then he smiles again, "How would you like to learn how to throw a spear?"

"Tempting", I grab the arm on my shoulder and guide it to the knot tying station, "But I'd much rather learn how to make a fishing net."

He looks at me confused, "How do you plan to win these games without being skilled at a weapon?"

"Manipulation is my weapon", I basically blurt it out so it's not surprising when he steps back and stares at me with mixed emotions. But what I say is true, curiosity used to be my weapon but now I know what I need to know. Manipulation is the only way I'm getting out of these games alive.

Finnek rolls his eyes and pulls me towards the knot tying station, "Fine, fishing nets it is. But you've got to show me how to find edible plants. Deal?"

"Deal", I say, then venture further, "Wait do you think Mags would show me how to make a fishing hook?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, but if I help you you've got to wait a week before killing me in the arena."

"Hmmm I'll think about it, but if I do that we may as well be allies."

"Well maybe we will."

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days of training are tough. Getting near Katniss is close to impossible with the way she seems glued to the archery range or talking with other tributes. I try to talk to Peeta, but he seems distant as though he doesn't want to get close to me. In fact it feels like the whole lot of victors are trying to shut me out of their minds. Well, except for Woof, Finnek and Mags. I feel an alliance forming and I'm in no position to refuse it. Mags shows me how to fish and craft a hook. Woof finally gives in and I help him with finding edible plants. I even accept help from Finnek as he shows me how to throw a spear.

Eventually the day of showing the Capitol what we can do arrives. In the dining room we all joke and chat about what we will do. Mags says she going to take a nap and I might be right behind her. I was told to surprise them. I intend to.

As people begin to file out the noise dies down, I see Katniss and Peeta talking quietly to each other. No chance of socializing there. When Woof goes I sit quietly until my name is called out. As I walk in, I see the Gamemakers sitting quietly and focused. I slowly walk over to the knife throwing station and take the sharp weapon. Then I grab a paintbrush and palate and make my way to the centre of the room. What I do next causes them to gasp and send looks of revolt my way.

I slit my wrist.

The blood is warm and sticky as it runs down my arm into the palate. Ever so slowly I take the paintbrush and soak it in my blood. On the ground I write out ten names. My parents and siblings make five, my allies from my Games make seven. The last three are the ones I had to kill to survive.

I look at my masterpiece and stand up, "So sorry if it stains", I say airily. Then I leave them to glare and gawk at me before leaving the room.

The truth is I'd been planning that for months now. I know it was stupid and wrong and will probably get me killed but I can't help smiling as I sit down to find out the scores. Finnek scores eleven and Mags gets eight. I'm especially pleased when Woof get a nine.

"What did you do Woof?"

He smiles, "Just had a meal of something you recommended."

"You identified plants and bugs and got a nine?" I say then add with a smirk, "A bit high if you ask me."

"Well I think it was very tasty and worth a twelve!"

I'm next but my total is more of a message than a score.

10, for each name.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It's the day of the interviews.

I can't really say I'm nervous, not like last time. I'm sticking with my giddy school girl act but with a dangerous side. Woof is going for a stern sort of military approach. As neither of us have family my mentors have decided to play around with a sort of father daughter act, with Woof easily fitting the requirements of being protective and me putting on a mischievous smile I think it could work in the arena.

Looking at myself in the mirror I know I'll have to thank Reetis again. My hair has been put in a high side ponytail, the stylist's put some weird powder on it which causes it to sparkle slightly. I have the same baby pink lipstick I had at the Opening Ceremony but Reetis has given me deep purple eye shadow. The dress I'm wearing is a glimmery lilac and comes above my knees. Of cause I have the highest of heels and a Katniss touch in the form of a red extension. But overall, it's beautiful.

I meet Woof in the elevator, he's in a stylish suit that makes him look half of his age.

"Good luck Nataila."

"You too, it's so strange doing this again."

"I'm sure Ceaser will be more than happy to have a chat before we start killing each other."

I frown, "I'm sure he will."

Sitting there, waiting for my interview is torture but I watch each tribute attempt to stop these Hunger Games. Watching half the crowd faint at Finnek's poem to his loved one sends me into a giggling fit. All too soon it's my turn to make the Capitol cry. Should be fun.

I walk straight up to Ceaser and give him and the audience a worried look. Then make an attempt to smile before covering my eyes and turning my back to the crowd. What follows is me turning back slowly with my best smile on. The crowd by now is already a wreck and this just adds to the depression.

Ceaser gives me a sympathetic smile, "So Natalia, how have you been since the second reaping."

"Well Ceaser, all I can think is how I never got the chance to make a proper friendship with everyone here in the Capitol", I pan across the audience, "I know I haven't known you as long as some of the other victors but I want you all to know I consider you as", I force tears down my eyes, "I consider you as my friends."

The reaction from the audience is satisfying, with awing and crying around the room.

I continue, "You were all just so supportive during my first Games and I can't believe...I never thought...", with sad eyes I say, "I just wanted more time with all of you to enjoy this."

The audience are in living hell. This is the closest I will come to torturing them so I go on, "The Capitol are the only people I care about now and I'm going to lose them too...It's just so unfair."

I feel so shallow and pathetic when I walk to the back of the stage. Making the Capitol feel sorry for me is cringe worthy but I keep my smile.

Woof makes his way out. He does well, questioning the morality of the games and making a point of mentioning the _younger _competitors involved and how it's not fair they didn't get to enjoy their victory. The crowd nods and claps in agreement as he comes next to me.

The rest of the tributes pass like clockwork. By the time we reach 12 I'm almost bored.

Until I see Katniss in her wedding dress.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The events that follow Katniss entering the stage are unheard of. It doesn't matter what you call her. The girl on fire, the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. At this moment all she is for me is defiance. Peeta follows with even more to offer, saying Katniss is pregnant is a stroke of genius. But it isn't enough. We link hands and I watch the audience crumple in despair. When the power goes off I start laughing, Woof grabs my arm and twists it.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, you look like a psycho!" He drags me off the stage, "Get yourself together Natalia, the audience aren't the enemy."

I take a few deep breaths, "Yeah I know okay. Your right, your always right." I put a civilised face on as Finnek runs up to me.

"Listen", He's talking quickly and glancing at Haymitch as he talks, "Don't kill Katniss or Peeta at the start of the games, get to the middle and stay close to me and Mags. You too Woof." I nod and with that he's gone.

"Woof, what was he talking about. He didn't tell us everything."

"I'm guessing he can't tell us everything, not here. But we should trust him."

Haymitch comes up to me, "Hey Woof could I steal the little pipsqueak for a minute?" Woof walks away and soon it's just me and the drunk from twelve.

"What do you want?"

He ignores the question, "You know, I've always wondered how you can live with yourself after last year."

"What do you mean?"

"You were what, 13 when you became a mentor to those two kids from 8 in the last Hunger Games. I think they were both older than you right? And the other mentor he was into his alcohol like me, not much help to get those two teens sponsors."

"No help at all", my voice is quiet.

"So it was some 13 year old in charge of two kids lives. Your tributes learnt to respect you but the sponsors didn't. You were treated your age even in those circumstances."

"Yes, no one would even listen to me."

He threw his hands up and smiled, "The point I'm trying to make is just remember who the real enemy is, remember who makes you suffer."

"I'll try", Turning away from him I run up to my room. I had to get away from there. At least here I can cry in peace.

Tomorrow is the Hunger Games. I will have to be ready to kill again. To fight for survival.

I get a good nights sleep.

Dreaming about torturing President Snow is so calming.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	15. Chapter 15

When I wake up I find Woof dragging me by my feet into the dining room.

"Woof? Woof what the hell are you doing!"

He turns around, "Time to get up", Then he continues walking with me being pulled along. I shove my foot in his jaw which makes him fall over.

"Woof what are you doing?"

"You wouldn't wake up! We need to get moving."

I glance at the clock, he's right. I help him up and we go and scoff down all the food and water we can hold. By the time I get to Reetis I think I'm going to explode.

He's holding up an outfit, "Hmmmm, Natalia these clothes are very light, I think the arena will be desert or tropics."

Immediately my hands start shaking and everything blurs. My arena in my games was tropics and I'm in no hurry to go back to that nightmare.

"Natalia are you alright?" He puts his arm around me, I push away and smile, "Yeah I'm fine", It's all I can do not to curl up into a ball and cry.

All too soon it's time to go into the arena. I can feel my tracker wedged into my upper arm, reminding me the Capitol are in control right now and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Reetis says goodbye with a stream of tears down his face as I enter the tube to go up. I give him a brief smile goodbye and mouth thank-you. I feel myself begin to move upwards and I put a focused expression on. From now on there is no privacy, the cameras are everywhere and I have to be prepared.

_Please not tropics, please not tropics._

I can feel my heart beating faster than ever.

_Anything but tropics..._

When I first break through the arena ground it takes a few seconds to adjust to the light. That initial moment of panic grows as I see blue everywhere.

Water.

In the distance I can see a forest.

The forest is a jungle, the air is hot and dense and the the water is clear blue.

In other words, the tropics.

My heart skips a beat.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	16. Chapter 16

60 seconds. That's all I have to think, to get a hold of myself. To push out the memories that begin to surface at the sight of this climate. If it weren't for the camera's I would be huddled up in a ball crying. My mind is telling me to focus, so I must.

I get a hold of my surroundings. I'm not surprised when I see 12 evenly spaced out strips of land, like a clock. Two tributes are in each sector, I see Woof with Katniss to my far right, he gives me a reassuring nod. He knows the hell I'm going through right now. In my sector Finnick is staring intently at the Cornucopia. Of cause he's not worried about the water, he was born a swimmer.

The water is flowing over my feet, making me nauseas. I learnt how to swim through my last Games and ever since then I've never even touched salt water. I suppose I have no choice now. My head is so messed up, all I can process is stay close to Finnick, he will keep me alive.

For now.

Does Woof know how to swim? His Games was a city layout and our district isn't really known for lakes or rivers so I doubt it, I just hope he's a fast learner.

Memories begin to haunt me again, Bliss, Harri and Nite's faces stream through my brain. Their voices, actions, deaths. I can't put a single clear thought through my head.

That is until I see the timer.

3.

2.

1.

I dive in before I can think of the boy from 2's death.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Get to the Cornucopia._

At the minute it's the only thought I can hold in my head that helps me stay alive. Propelling through the salty liquid I can see Finnick already 10 metres ahead of me. I can feel myself losing consciousness from the shock of being back in one of the many things I despise, I have to hurry.

When I reach a strip of land I pull myself up faster than Katniss can shoot an arrow. I give myself a few seconds to ease the dizziness before sprinting up to the centre of this arena of hell. I see Finnick talking to Katniss and run straight to him.

Big mistake.

Katniss is already armed to shoot Finnick and when she see's me running towards them with a deranged look on my face her arrow flies. It's all I can do to drop to the floor as it whizzes past me, catching a strand of my hair. Only a few seconds later I hear a cannon go off. I dare myself to look up, Finnick's trident is impaled in the man from 5. I shut my eyes and allow a tear to escape. The Games have begun.

I feel myself being forced up, "You okay?" Finnick is looking at me with worried eyes and standing protectively between me and Katniss.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on we gotta move", I nod towards Katniss, "Is she with us?"

Finnick smiles, "If she doesn't nearly kill you again", now he's talking to both of us, "Don't trust 1 and 2."

"Each take one side?" Katniss says to Finnick.

"I'll get Woof and Peeta", I say before grabbing the first three weapons I find and heading off.

Katniss and Finnick are battling some Career Districts while I run through strips of land aimlessly, I spot Peeta stranded on his metal plate.

"Hey Peeta!"

He has a worried look on his face, he doesn't know were allies.

"Don't worry, you were right about Katniss liking small people", I call out.

His face relaxes, "I'm kind of a sitting duck here, think you could give a hand?"

I get as close as I can and think about throwing the knife over but decide it's too risky, "Just hang in there I'll get Finnick to take you to shore."

"Finnick? More allies huh?"

"Yep, have you seen Woof?"

"No."

At that moment I hear Finnick and Katniss come up behind me, "I'll get him."

"I can", Katniss insists.

"Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition", Finnick replies, reaching down and patting Katniss's abdomen. Of cause, she's supposed to be pregnant.

While Finnick goes to get Peeta I turn to Katniss, "I need to find Woof, I'll be back in a minute."

Before she can tell me otherwise I've sprinted off. I think about what I've achieved so far. I'm allied with Katniss and a lot of other strong tributes and my chances of being rescued from my nightmare are becoming increasingly high. There's only one thing missing.

Where the hell is Woof?

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	18. Chapter 18

It's a miracle I don't get killed or injured as I run around helplessly looking for Woof.

"Woof! Woof, can you hear me?" Now I start to get worried, he's not on his metal plate.

So he risked the water. Idiot. I can't see him, why can't I see him. Damn it, where is he? He wouldn't have made for the forest without at least trying to reach us. Shit, the others won't want to wait around, I need to find him now.

I'm so lost in thought I forget where I am, this is the Bloodbath stage of the Hunger Games. I don't notice the axe before it's in front of my throat.

"Hey kid, you know to be more careful than that", Johanna Mason from 7 is behind me slowly pulling the axe closer and closer. Then she sighs and pushes me away, "As much as I'd love to kill a fellow competitor I don't think Finnick would be too pleased, your friends in the water over there", She points towards the west side of the arena then turns and runs, "Now you owe me one kid."

I don't have time to think about Johanna sparing me, I simply sprint in the direction she pointed out. Sure enough there's Woof flapping about hopelessly, only a few metres from a stretch of land.

"Woof!"

I go down the strip of land he's near and reach out, "Here, grab my hand."

But he's not looking at me, he's looking past me, behind me.

Before I realise what's happening he pulls me head first into the water. The shock of being back in the salt water stops my thought process. I cry out which is pointless because I'm underwater so all I'm really doing is losing air. Something heavy pushes on top of me, I pull out my knife and swim in the other direction. When I surface a cannon goes off. I see a man, the one from 9 standing on the strip of land I was on a few seconds ago, the spear he's holding is covered in blood. It doesn't take me long to piece it all together.

"N...no...NO, Woof, come on you bastard, swim up, SWIM UP", My whole bodies shaking. I dive back down, again and again looking for him, "WOOF, you didn't just die for me. NO, damn it. DAMN IT WOOF", I feel tears flowing freely down my face, it's hard to breathe, "Shit Woof, you had to choose the stupidest way to die didn't you, DIDN'T YOU YOU BASTARD!"

Woof, the man that was always right.

He said he wouldn't make it past the first 10 minutes.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't realise I'm slowly sinking underwater until someone grabs my arm and pulls me up. Finnick, no one else could swim that fast. My vision blurs as the sudden light reaches me when I get to the surface.

I haven't been this depressed, this empty for a long time. My emotionless, still face stares at my 4 allies as they talk.

"We have to go", that's Finnick talking, his voice full of concern, "I need to carry Mags..."

I space out. Forget about the people trying to save me, try to process anything, look for any sign of emotion inside me. When I think about everything, Woof, my family, my Games, I feel myself start to shake. All this, everything I've done and seen takes over, my mind raging with memories.

"We can't carry her in this state", I hear Peeta say. Someone comes up behind me and the wold goes black.

I almost think it's Woof.

They're stupid for knocking me out really. When I'm in this state, which has only ever happened once before my mind seems to feel mourning over everything will help. It doesn't but I can't control what I dream.

The first reaping makes its way out of the back of my head.

"Natalia Realms."

The silent hush of a twelve year old being reaped runs through the crowd. I can't say how many eyes are turned on me as I walk to the stage,

"Now, for the boys."

Oh God, the name that will be called is a person who in a few seconds, will be my enemy. I have an eerie emptiness devouring every emotion that tries to surface.

Seta is purposefully shuffling the boys glass bowl. Eventually though, she does pick a name.

"Harri Landgrofe."

I don't know him, a wave of relief washes over me.

He comes up and shakes my hand.

The beginning of the end.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The shock of Harri's face is enough to wake me up. Peeta and Katniss are dragging me through the jungle, Finnick has Mags on his back. I shake my arms to get their attention.

"Can you walk?" Katniss asks.

Finnick gives her a cold look, "Don't worry Nat if your not up to it..."

"No...no I'm fine", The last thing I want to be is an obstacle. I pull away from the two star-crossed lovers' and slowly obtain my balance.

"Let's keep moving. We need water", Peeta says. It's only now I realise how hot and humid this terrain is, my throat is dry and I'm guessing the others thirst is worse.

"Better find some soon. We need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight", Finnick looks alarmingly at us. Right, I almost forgot.

This is still the Hunger Games.

We walk another kilometre with no luck of finding water. We near the end of the treeline.

"Maybe we'll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something", Katniss suggests.

I look up as we sluggishly trudge along. The artificial sky is shrouded by trees. If they were a bit darker it would almost be an identical view in my Games. The thirst and sweat is familiar too. Everything is too familiar here, too hot , too enclosed. I feel like I'm drowning in my own memories.

It's horrifying.

I must have spaced out again, because I jump back when I hear the loud zapping noise. Confused I look down to see Peeta lying still on the floor in a web of vines. Katniss rushes over to him.

"Peeta", she says in a quiet voice, "Peeta!" She gives him a shake. Then puts her hand on his lips and head on his chest. By the look on her face I can tell there's no heartbeat.

Pain devours any shred of emptiness I have left.

It's Woof all over again.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Peeta", Katniss screams, "Peeta!"

She's slapping and shaking him but his lifeless body remains still.

Finnick puts Mags on the floor, "Let me", he runs his fingers over Peeta's neck, ribs and spine before pinching the blonde's nose shut.

"No!" Katniss yells running over to them. Finnick punches her hard in the chest.

She flies back but it doesn't take long for her to regain her balance. From where she's standing a loaded arrow is in her hand faster than I have time to blink.

She must really love him.

I, who have been reasonably useless since the start of these Games throw myself on top of her, but even though Katniss is small. I'm smaller. She throw's me off and positions her arrow again.

"He's trying to save him!" I scream, though my voice breaks half way through the sentence.

But Katniss isn't listening to me, she looking at the bizarre sight of Finnick kissing Peeta. Of course, kissing isn't exactly the word. Fiinnick is putting air into Peeta's lungs, Katniss seems to understand because a few seconds later, her arrow is on the ground.

The next few minutes are agonising. Every second takes away some of the hope I started with. I may not know Peeta as well as Katniss but I know this, he's different to the rest of us. He's not a killer. He's not the one who deserves to die, he's the only one in the whole damn thing that doesn't deserve to die.

I hear a small cough, Finnick lays back and I catch eye contact with him. The message is clear.

If we lose Peeta, we lose Katniss.

We can't lose Katniss.

"Peeta?" Katniss' voice is soft as she leans over him.

"Careful, there's a force field up ahead", his voice is so weak, "Must be a lot stronger than the one on the Training Centre roof. I'm alright though. Just a little shaken."

"You were dead! Your heart stopped!" Katniss has gone hysterical now, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well it seems to be working now. It's alright Katniss", Peeta leaned in towards her, "Katniss?"

This only added to the sobbing.

"It's okay. It's just her hormones from the baby", Finnick said through his panting breaths.

"No. It's not-" Her voice is cut off by another round of sobbing.

I shake my head slightly.

The girl on fire looks so weak at this moment.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	22. Chapter 22

We decide to move from the force field a few hundred metres and continue circling round in search for water. I am so thirsty, so desperate for something liquid. For something cold.

By mid-afternoon it's obvious Mags and Peeta can't go any further.

Finnick chooses a campsite quite close to the force field. Mags and me have been eating some Brazilian nuts to try and distract us from the thirst and since we've experienced no side effects, which I knew we wouldn't, the others are making a small meal from it using the force field to cook them.

Katniss has been fidgety and uncomfortable since Peeta's unfortunate encounter with the force field. Suddenly she stands up, "Why don't you stand guard and I'll hunt around some more for water." Her request is aimed at me and Finnick who, at this minute are the only ones able to fight.

None of us are too happy. Water seems hopeless at this point .I know this biome. It's nothing but sweat, trees and above all salt water. We wont find any fresh water. Peeta seems the most upset.

"Don't worry, I wont go far", Katniss says, trying to reassure Peeta.

"I'll go, too", Peeta protests.

"No I'm going to do some hunting if I can", With that she's off and me and the rest of us left to bake in the heat.

After a while Peeta asks, "So how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That the nuts weren't harmful. I mean, I know Mags had them in her Games but you didn't did you?"

"No, no I didn't and there's certainly nothing like that in my District", I pause for a moment, "I know because of my hobby."

"Hobby?"

"Yeah, you know, the thing all the victors take up. You paint, Katniss designs clothes, Finnick what do you do?"

"Flirt", he replied with a smirk.

We all laugh, "Anyway I took up cooking."

"Cooking! Never took you for a cook Nat", Finnick smiles.

"Well I never took you as a flirt", I say sarcastically, unable to keep a straight face, "Well anyway for cooking you need ingredients. So I had access to books with different delicacies with strange food I'd never heard of. So I found out what they were."

"That might just be useful..." Finnick started.

"It's incredibly useful!" Peeta blurted out, followed with Mags giving an agreeing grunt.

I look up again, trying to find the sky but something else catches my eye. I clamp my hand over my mouth and start to scramble up the nearest tree.

"Hey Nat? Errr...mind telling me what your doing?"

"Just hold on a minute!" I climb further trying to reach my prize. When I get to it I grab and yank it from the tree and collect a few more.

"What's that?" Peeta asks curiously when I get down.

I grin, "Mango's."

I grab the knife from my belt and a few leaves and carefully take the skin off the fruit.

"You sure that's edible?" Finnick asks doubtfully.

"Positive", I grab a slice and shove it in his mouth. Peeta and Mags take a few small bites and immediately start gorging themselves on it. The sweet juice helps quench our dying thirst into bearable dryness.

"I'll save some for Katniss", I say through a mouth stuffed with food.

"Speaking of Katniss..." Peeta smiles.

Katniss is approaching us, "No. No water. It's out there though. He knew where it was."

She holds up a dead Capybara, in other words. Dinner.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


	23. Chapter 23

I watch the Capitol seal light up the artificial sky by myself. I'm up in a tree slowly plaiting leaves together, slowly dying of thirst when Woof's face appears in the sky.

"You always had to be right..." I mutter it silently and feel my eyes swell up as tears pour out of them, "It wasn't meant to be like this...it wasn't meant to end...not like this Woof, not like this." My tears keep flowing silently as I desperately try to preserve the last bits of moisture in my body. I feel so drained, emotionally and physically.

I don't know how long I sit there, but when Finnick's head pops through the trees I know it's time to stop mourning.

Besides, the man from 9 is still alive. Revenge is better than nothing.

"Nat!" He holds out a basket and when I see whats inside I almost scream. Snatching the basket out of his hands I stare at the contents briefly.

Water.

It's gone in less than a minute, and ten minutes after that I'm washing my face and hands rehydrating myself.

"A spile", I say the word curiously as though it's some heavenly force on Earth, "I love our mentors!"

We settle down for the night with Katniss keeping watch, I'm so exhausted I'm asleep in seconds.

The dreams are too real for comfort.

I'm going to die. That's my only thought, the only one I can process. I haven't eaten for days, I can't think. I'm dizzy and light-headed.

I'm going to die.

I don't think I'm walking straight but at least I'm moving...or am I. I don't know, everything's hazy. A figure appears out of the trees, his knife poised to strike. But something changes in his face, a look of anger to a look of sympathy. Is he looking at me?

"You...errr...you okay?"

"W..what? Ar...aren't you gonna kill me", So dizzy, can't think, can't process.

"Nah I ain't killing a 12 year old kid, plus you look half dead anyway."

The guy takes my arm and flings me over his shoulder, "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank-you?"

"I'm Nite by the way."

Katniss' voice screams me awake, "Run!"

Confused I sit up and look round.

That's when I see the cloud of fog metres from my face.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you have tips or like what I do :)**


End file.
